


Dreams/Nightmares.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [30]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams/Nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Casey270  
> No real pairing, more friendship. For Dark bingo. Thank you Casey!!!

Tommy is fifteen when it starts-the dreams-well not dreams, they’re nightmares, horrible, terrible nightmares.

 

And the thing is, he doesn't even ever remember them. From the age of fifteen to all the way into his thirties he’s nightmares that have him waking up in a cold sweat, but he can never remember what he was dreaming about. The only reason he knows it was a nightmare he was having and not a dream, is the fear.

 

God, the fear. He wakes up with his heart racing, his sheets damp with sweat and twisted around his body, fear choking him, making it hard to breathe. He wishes he knew what the nightmares were about, because maybe then he could make them go away.

 

And it's not like he never remembers his dreams. He dreams all the time, crazy dreams, weird dreams, dreams where he’s a clown in a circus, juggling oranges. Which okay would be creepy if he didn't like clowns, but that's never been one of his phobias. He's had dreams where he was naked in weird places, but those don't bother him either; it's not like he's a nudist, but he's not ashamed of his body ,and it's not like most of his friends haven't seen his dick anyway......taquila is not his friend.

 

But he never, ever remembers his nightmares. So he can't think of a thing to do about them; he just lives with them. They make his insomnia worse, because he just doesn't want to sleep sometimes. On the weeks when he's woken up by nightmare after nightmare, he doesn't want to go to sleep because he doesn't want to have to feel that fear again, that familiar ,sickening fear.

 

Most people let him get away with it. His parents hadn't really known what to do. How do you take away your child's fear if you don't know what it is they’re afraid of? They wanted to help, but they couldn't, so even though they knew he was avoiding sleep sometimes, staying up all night watching movies, they didn't try and make him sleep.

 

Over the years his friends have been the same- they know he's stubborn , and they know he’s his own person. They know better than to try and tell him what to do, because he'll just dig his heels in and do the opposite. 

 

That is up until he meets Adam Lambert. Adam changes his life in a lot of ways: giving him his dream job, showing him the world. But Adam changes something else, as well. Because once Tommy becomes friends with Adam, Tommy stops being the most stubborn person in his own life, because Adam? Adam is much, much more stubborn. Not only is Adam stubborn, he cares. He cares about his friends,and he doesn't like it one bit when he finds out that Tommy isn't sleeping because he’s afraid.

 

Adam wants to take away Tommy's fear , and he badgers Tommy to let him try and help. After a while Tommy gives in.

 

"This isn't going to work," Tommy insists as they stand by a bed in a hotel room in some small Midwestern town.

 

"Come on. Cuddling makes everything better. I always feel better when I have someone to hold," Adam says, sliding beneath the sheets.

 

Tommy sighs and gets into the bed. He's so tired, he wants to sleep. He really does, but he doesn't want to wake up drowning in fear.

 

"You just sleep, and I'll look after you," Adam promises.

 

And it's like a miracle. He sleeps, and for the first time in months its like the fear is gone; it's like Adam is standing guard over him as he sleeps or something, and he keeps away the nightmares.


End file.
